Un día con papi
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Un día con papi Resumen: Kagami tiene que trabajar todo el día y su hijo esta resfriado así que no irá a la guardería, lo que queda como resultado a papá Daiki cuidando a mini Taiga. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Un día con papi**

 **Resumen** : Kagami tiene que trabajar todo el día y su hijo esta resfriado así que no irá a la guardería, lo que queda como resultado a papá Daiki cuidando a mini Taiga.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

-¿Crees que estarás bien cuidando de Taiga?

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, es mi hijo, después de todo.

Kagami miró a su marido con precaución, no es que pensara que Daiki fuera a hacer daño a su bebé de cuatro años, pero Taiga, su único hijo y el dueño verdadero de su completo amor, era igual de inquieto que su moreno padre, por lo que rara vez podía estar tranquilo.

El punto a favor de Daiki es que mini taiga, como lo llamaba por diversión, pues el niño era una copia de su esposo, estaba enfermo por lo que no podría ir al jardín de niños. Eso significaba que el niño no tendría ánimos de andar corriendo por toda la casa, como era cada vez que él tenía libre.

-Daiki, en serio, si no puedes con Taiga deja que llame a Momoi y…

-Que yo puedo cuidar a mi hijo, Kagami –dijo molesto de que su propio esposo no le creyera.

-Está bien –dijo no muy convencido antes de besar a su esposo-. Dile a Taiga que lo amo.

-Lo sabe, no te preocupes y ve tranquilo.

Kagami se fue angustiado, no le gustaba dejar a Taiga solo mucho tiempo, por eso lo puso en el jardín de niños de Kuroko, porque confiaba en él, luego estaba Momoi, desde que esta se autoproclamara madrina de Taiga, que no lo dejaba ni un fin de semana y eso ayudaba a Kagami que no paraba en toda la semana. Mientras que él trabajaba en la empresa de su padre en Japón, Daiki trabajaba en la estación de policía y por lo mismo tenía unos turnos del demonio.

-¿Ya se fue papi?

Daiki se puso de pie, había estado leyendo un par de revistas de basquetbol mientras su hijo dormía.

-Sí, ya se fue –dijo tomándolo en brazos- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la garganta –dijo apoyando su roja cabecita en el hombro de su papá.

Daiki amaba a ese niño más que a nada, de hecho, lo amaba aun más que a Kagami, sabía que Aomine Taiga era la debilidad de ambos y lo entendía. Podía entender que Kagami no lo tomara en cuenta cuando Taiga-chan estaba cerca, pro que él mismo dejaba de lado a su esposo por jugar con su hijo. Nunca había reproches por parte de ninguno.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

-Quiero comer pastel de fresa –le pidió sin moverse de su lugar. Le gustaba cuando sus papis lo abrazaban.

-Déjame ver si hay algo para prepararlo y lo hacemos juntos.

El niño sonrió feliz.

Daiki caminó con su hijo y lo sentó en la silla alta que tenía el niño en la cocina y fue a ver si faltaba algo para el pastel que quería su bebé. Solo faltaba un par de cosas, que podría omitir sin problemas.

-¿Quieres que hagamos juntos un pastel?

-Bueno, papi –dijo estirando los brazos para que lo bajara de la silla alta.

-Espera un poco, prepararé el bizcocho primero y luego lo decoramos entre los dos.

-Está bien –dijo mirando a su padre cocinar.

Daiki no demoró nada en hacer el bizcocho, Taiga solía comprar esas mezclar rápidas y fáciles para cocinar con su hijo, así que no se le complicaba nada a él.

El moreno vio a su niño que se reía divertido en la mesa jugando con sus cubiertos de animalitos… un tenedor de tigre y una cuchara de pantera; regalos de Tetsuya para el cumpleaños número tres de su hijo. Ese maldito siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer que Taiga se sonroje, no que a él le moleste, le encanta ver cuán vergonzoso es su esposo.

Aun recordaba cuando un lloroso Taiga le dijo que el examen médico que se había hecho arrojaba un inminente embarazo. Daiki había corrido y saltado por todo el departamento de su novio y luego lo abrazo, lo beso, le hizo el amor y le propuso matrimonio. Adelantando los planes de ambos para casarse después de los treinta, como lo habían dicho alguna vez. Taiga se veía hermoso el día de su embarazo son sus imperceptibles tres meses de embarazo.

-Papi –llamó Taiga-chan para despertar a su padre de sus sueños de juventud.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó acercándose al niño.

-Me duele la cabeza –dijo apuntando su frente.

-Veamos que medicamentos te tocan –le dijo tomándolo nuevamente en brazos, para que no tuviera contacto nunca con el piso frio.

Fueron hasta la pieza y lo dejó en la cama mientras revisaba el archivo que Kagami le había mandado por el celular con las instrucciones de los medicamentos que el niño debía tomar. Le dio un par de gotas que tenía que tomar con agua y luego fueron a preparar el pastel de fresa que Taiga-chan quería.

Después de comer juntos llevó al niño a la cama y lo hizo dormir nuevamente antes de que Kagami llegara.

Desde la puerta de la habitación vio al niño dormir y sonrió feliz. Amaba tanto a su hijo.

Fin

.


End file.
